Part 74
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - More interesting items/ideas for a Bioshock Rapture MMORPG --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Part 74 --- --- --- --- --- Taser Darts (One More Weapon for the MMORPG Player's Arsenal) : url pix Design by Sinclair Solutions (apparently Jack and Delta or Sigma never ran into any). If you can 'stun' a machine with a Hack Dart, then the same could be done to a human (or BD). Proposed for stunning opponents without having to use a Plasmid (possibly meant for the prison complex to control unrully prisoners). Ryan would have wanted them for his Security Force (do you really think he wanted all of his men turned into unstable Splicers ??????) Not always foolproof, as real world Tasers have been shown to not work consistantly (particularly on hyoped up drug addicts). --- --- --- Its all Glowey !!! : First time (in the MMORPG) you have to spot the widget yourself (pick it out of the scenery, like those old old computer games). Later the 'cueing' starts being visible to eliminate the tedium factor (your lackeys even start retrieving things for you...). This "finding" is helped also by having things (in the game) visually look the way they are supposed to look (sufficient graphics quality and Asset detail - which IS possible these days - look at the improved quality of the BaS assets over those in BS1/BS2). So many things might be useful to a Player that selectable filters could be in the interface optimized with 'modes' of what type of things are being looked for, like : Splicer evidence, loot goodies, Mission related details, tools/materials for a particular task, items 'of interest'... Such filters should be able to be disabled for the 'purists' and possibly off unless activated (dont want glowy crap all over the place constantly to ruin the aesthetics) --- --- Benjamin and Squiggly : At one time a Ventriloquist and his Sea Slug puppet were the most popular entertainers in Rapture, which Sander Cohen became jealous of, resulting in their mysterious end in a vat of plaster (the effect was quite 'pleasing' which gave Cohen an idea for further "art"... (His "TV covered in Lime-colored Plaster" was one of his earlier acclaimed works (by some) representing a commentary upon that relatively new media). At least (while it lasted) it wasn't as lame as a Ventriloquist act being the subject of a Radio show. --- --- --- How many Tons of Soil Do You Think They Imported from the Surface ? : Soil/Dirt used/needed in some Farms to grow food (versus hydroponics), and some as production materials and for decorative environments (like Arcadia), and potted plants, etc... How much decorative rock was imported (which was different looking from the plain igneous rocks immediately around the volcano where Rapture was located). Later 'Self-Sufficientcy' projects would need to get additional material from the Sea like Kelp. Figure that all the newsprint probably is not all made from wood (?) and the fibers used are extracted from the Kelp, and the material is used for other things with the leavings becoming Mulch/Fertilizer. Garbage recycling would be more common than in the 50s 60s Surface because of the greater cost of new materials. Like Sinclair Metals, recycling sounds like a business opportunity for some entrepreneurs. Same for 'fertilizer' production -- MacGyver Mulch or Fred's Fine Fertilizer or Krupp's Kelp Farm or Nevilles Newsprint or Greeble's Good Garbage Recycling, Inc. --- --- --- Protector Trials - Misnamed : This isnt test trials, its actions are part of a plot by Tenenbaum (for game purposes its labeled that because of all the scenarios they had to offer) . After Tenenbaum discovers Sofia's plot for the 'Rebirth' of Rapture, Tenenbaum returns somehow (via the Sub Jack excaped in, or got ahold of, whichever ending it was), and manages to take one or more Alpha Series out of hibernation and uses (??? reprograms) them to work to steal as much ADAM as possible - for her work, and to deny it to Sofia Lamb. After the Alpha assists the Little Sisters in gathering ADAM, Tenenbaum has him bring the LS to her so she can "Rescue" them. Eventually, the Alpha Model becomes incapacitated, so Tenenbaum continues the work on her own. Why is the little Sister there by itself and not acting normal (for a Little Sister)? - or does the (Player) Alpha (not shown happening) call each one ? Why not Tenenbaum herself just Rescue them directly/immediately, thus cutting off any ADAM recovery that LS could do (and not imperiling the LS), or even simply torch the ADAM containing corpse and destroy it, eliminateing that source (or do both seperately). Thats possibly safer, with Tenenbaum not wandering the halls to potentially be attacked by Splicers. But then she could have an Alpha "The Undertaker" doing that instead of her in that case. Heh - Why doesnt Tenenbaum put on a LS type dress, wear glasses with glowiness in the lenses, talk in a cutesy voice and take command of a BD directly (Lets go this way Mr Bubbles..." ) and go around picking fights on unlucky lone Splicers ?? (Sounds like am idea for a humorous Flashback Mini-Game for the MMORPG) Or Tenenbaum could lead the Big Daddy away, and do whatever she did to Jack or the Alpha 'Delta' to deprogram them, and repeat until she had an army of BD ? Possibly most BDs can only be half deprogrammed, and are unstable (depending on what they were BEFORE they became Big Daddies). Delta and Jack were special cases. - This all would make a storyline which the MMORPG could fill in, with details and clues thrown about and with some Flashback scenes to play thru. Tenenbaum obviously was able to get ahold of resources and may have had others assisting her (Sinclair for example, or if the rumors that Ryan might still be alive or a Faction with interest in trying to thwart Lamb.) --- --- --- Vending BS : Funny (Idiocy) -- When You See 'Vending Machines' in Columbia Take as Much as $4000 in payment (when a nickel bought you a Coca Cola in REAL 1912, and a quarter dinner) : Bad enough in Infinite BS that they had Manic Magpie loot of bullion and jewelry (and stranger things) automatically changed into money the Player accumulated. Columbia - Its a place so rich they just threw money away into the trash containers all the time. Rapture - Machines taking currency bills instead of coins - look how long the Real World took to get mechanisms like that working. It is possible Rapture's technologists could have come up with it, but the expense of retrofitting so many machines would likely have only the most important/newer machines having this feature (as in our world change-making machines would exist). Higher denomination coins could fill in a little of the shortcomings (America had Gold Half-Eagle($5), Eagle($10) and Double Eagle($20) coins before 1934) So Rapture can have them, too. I doubt Fink had time to steal Bill Slot technology (or to allegedly just 'see' it and then make it work, and then manufacture it -- I laugh in derision when I think of people thinking this could somehow work for anything more complicated than a paperclip). --- --- --- Clown Splicers Were Started in Protest to Ryan's One Law of "NO CLOWNS!" : Ryan actually said "NO SMUGGLERS", but Splicers are mental... Heavy makeup and billowing oversized clothing and HUGE shoes - perfect for covering up the disfigurements wrought by Fontaine's Poison. Face paint and Red noses and puff balls (heck, Sander Cohen was halfway there).. What Plasmid power, Weapons for them ?? - Seltzer bottle full of Acid (or brain eating fungus spores!!!) - Bucket of Glitter to dowse opponents with (watch out its powdered magnesium !!) - Honky Horn of Death - stuns opponents as it plays the infamous South Park Brown Note... - Miniature Car (Bathysphere?) full of clownly thugs (Boss prop) - Sad Faced Clowns - just covers up their Sociopathic Rage - Did Fontaine set up a 'Clown College' as one of his charities (another one of his 'digs' at Ryan...)?? - Boozo the Clown (not Bozo - thats a copyright infringement) in a Sinclair Spirits advertisement set the pattern for the Clown Faction 'colors'. - Happy face, (hiding a long knife or big club). There is always something Sinister about Clowns... (even Dr Who thought so) --- --- --- "We Suck mutagenic slime out of the dead, while you wait..." : TV Advertisement for your local Little Sister Fortress (place you take bodies instead of having children vampires walking the dangerous streets - that can be seen thru a Tear to an alternate (smarter) dimension.) We Give Trading Stamps.... Big Daddies would then be made up in Undertaker outfits with old style tophats. They still are needed to keep order and as security, and to keep Splicers from hijacking each others corpses. --- --- Prentis Mill ... Once I Built a Railroad, Now its Done... : If he lived in Paupers Drop ( ? Sinclair Deluxe -- before it got rundown by 'the Family's' running the place and their years of neglect) he still would have been the richest person there. I might even question if he really was 'poor', as the loans of his cash reserves were unlikley to be unsecured (he would hold mortgages and such that could be sold later after that 'recession' was over - that was around 1952-1953). It may have been more of HIS Atlantic Express passenger system being side-stepped/obsoleted by the more flexible consolidated Metro Trolley system, and to a much less extent by the Bathyspheres (which most people couldn't afford to use on a daily basis). The AE line we use in BS2 (named "The Short Line" in the MMORPG) was still there many years later (possibly not 'dcomissioned' and left operating so he could 'play trains' with that minor branch line), but his Great Project was basically gone (even though the AE system still would operate for Freight - similar to the way American Railroads ditched their passenger business as unprofitable around that same time period - the passenger business done in by Highways and Airlines). --- --- Return of ... : Daniel Wales - The Pink Pearl gets flooded by Sofia (just to show Delta how ruthless/uncaring she is). Even if Delta didnt kill him, Daniel Wales would still die ... OR would he ??? Did Wales, if he decided to leave, have a way out of that building complex -- viaduct passages to nearby buildings, sewer, hidden sub, even a diving suit (and the BD Tonic to use them, etc..) ? Or did he ride it out like the Captain of the Titanic as his brothel flooded around him ? What part did Daniel Wales play in Lamb's little kingdom? Was he left alone because Sofia wantesd to keep 'Father' Wales with her (he was potential threat that could turn his 'churchgoers' against her? And his brother might be a surety for his 'loyalty')? Daniel Wales didn't seem to be a 'boss' of more than that building, though Sofia probably needed a number of upper tier minions to keep all the others 'in-line'. His occupation may have served as a distraction for the people under Sofia Lamb's control, while she was working out how to turn them all into Borg. --- --- --- City Mission - Burning Corpses : With New Raptures Citizens being Ex-Splicers and losing alot of their Splicer self-regenerating capabilities, Sanitation is a Priority for the New City. Citizens are directed to institute proper disposal of corpses and general elimination of accumulated garbage and sewage and other hazards. Elimination of habitats for Vermin, and pest control are likewise required. Corpse Bins have been placed in convenient locations within City Territory, and wheel barrows are available for rental by-the-day (with deposit). Little Sister Fortress processing center is open 24/7. Handling such material is hazardous (rubber gloves double for handling electrical hazards). Identification of corpses is preferred when possible (collecting what remains of their effects, for the City 'records'), as is potential ADAM recovery (City gives Bounty). Hauling 'the deceased' away for eventual 'burial at sea' disposal is recommended (a corpse can leave a mighty lasting stink in such a closed environment), but if not possible, incineration is to be employed. --- --- --- Addiction to ADAM : There probably were other substances more addictive than ADAM, or did a better job giving a similar 'drug' effect or were cheaper or had fewer side-effects (so except for as a 'fad' would people use ADAM to get 'high'?). Fontaine may have stopped smuggling those other drugs in to cut the competition for his ADAM Plasmids (giving incentive to other smugglers to bring drugs in) and Tonics (unless they made him more money and the two didnt compete). It is possible that Fontaine may have had any ADAM 'rush' effect accentuated to improve ADAM sales for those customers using ADAM for that reason. It is still quite contrived that the major side-effects were not seen in a significant way UNTIL half the city was crazy/addicted (well we can't have Ryan be given a valid reason to shut it all down before the rest of the contrived plot played out to make the Failtopia happen ...) Just like alot of drugs, normal people simply wouldn't use them (MANY would hear of the bad side effects) so the usage levels probably did not become extreme until the Civil War started (which is when there were shortages which would probably curtail how many people could get it then). --- --- --- Tenenbaum's ADAM Declarations - Wrong or Poor Wording (Her Bad English) ? : url url I dont know who wrote Tenenbaum saying that word 'remembers' ?? (maybe reflects her not-so-great english word selection/mistranslations) but 'ADAM remembering' isnt right. The situation should be more that ADAM has caused changes to be overlaid over a person's original DNA (nullifying/suppressing some of the original DNA affects to allow modifying the body tissues/structures from the original pattern OR locally changing the tissues genetics). The body 'remembers' because the ADAM changes DIDNT wipe them out from the body's cell DNA. So what she is talking about (The Cure) is removing/disabling that genetic overlay so that a person's original DNA (still there in all the cells, NOT 'remembered' by ADAM) can reassert itself to return them to normalcy. It would be logical that ADAM mechanisms, when they start to malfunction/degrade, dont have enough 'working' ADAM effects to maintain that genetic 'overlay'-- hence requiring additional/continuous applications of 'ADAM' (possibly with larger amounts needed over time to maintain its effect, as some kind of immunity happens). Without this 'maintenance' ADAM, the effect is to have conflicting/partial DNA operating, interfering with Plasmid/Tonic effects, causing disruptions/imbalances of other body functions and tissues (causing tumors and other abberations). A similar poor wording was Tenenbaum's 'predatory' - refering to ADAM, when it is not really a case of automatically requiring "more ADAM", but maintaining a sufficient amount to allow all the Plasmid's genetic patterns to fully operate. Otherwise it falls into disorder (conflicts and/or malfunctions -- think of taking a big cutoff saw and cutting out a section of a car engine and then seeing what happens to the car when you try to run it).. And the ADAM lasts a shorter time or more is needed (we only have single unit doses in the game) to clear/overcome that disorder. People who used MORE Plasmids/Tonics (and more complex/severe ones like Combat Plasmids) , besides needing more 'maintenance' ADAM, have more changes/modifications to their bodies, and thus more to go wrong/be disrupted when their ADAM supply is interfered with. Conflicting Plasmids happen in various combinations and they cause more to go wrong faster. - One part of the 'Cure' is to get out all of that conflicting DNA/RNA (the real 'plasmids'), leaving only the original DNA, and preferably having some sufficient quantity of Stem Cells available (something that ADAM stimulates) to facilitate repairs to all the damage (now using ONLY the original DNA, which is stable, as the pattern). This could be a manually controlled complex process (not just an injection like the ADAM products were simplified into for game play reasons). Simply letting the body clean out the ADAM by itself doesnt seem to work (or is too slow) when there was sufficient changes to the person. Eample - Bookers 'lighter in his fingers' might only have localized effects/degradation, he might start showing only minor effects if he got low on his ADAM boosters. That versus other more complex/extensive things like Combat Plasmids, which required massive changes to support the abilities given the person. Those would leave more disruption and damage when the user didnt get their regular ADAM supply. A Comment about the Cure 'mentally' restoring someone : Memories are NOT stored in DNA/RNA, but in fine brain interconnection structure which is all post-genetic. So if someone has got brain damage as an ADAM sideeffect, their damaged brain tissues might be 'restored', but NOT the imprinted patterns those would be lost with that previously damaged tissue. That loss can include control of muscle actions and sensory interpretation functions of the brain (something which could fit right in with a skill/ability development ramp system for Game Character development). This would mean that some Cure cases would require substantial rehabilitation. --- --- --- Big Revelations - Ryans Big 'Fix' (for Rapture) : Alone_at_Last Ryan is thinking of 'after' ... Of course, Ryan being dead (in the Solo games), he couldnt later do any of these things : Many things in the game are made to look like Ryan is the evil arch-capitalist, just exploiting his creation - like he keeps selling ADAM to everyone (just to make a profit?), though it is when people in his City are already addicted, and many will go crazy without it. Keeping the Citizens addicted to that debilitating poison was THE LAST THING he wanted to do (ADAM could only cause disorder and lead to the ruin of the economy/society). Thus it is illogical for him to want to continue with that because it would end his dream of advancement/achievement in his parasite-free world. Funny how the ADAM poisoning was NOT really shown to be a problem for so long (minor mention but no 'big deal' made in the press as or continued mention in the Audio Diaries) -- that is until Ryan became in charge of the ADAM ... very convenient for the plot to attampt to portray Ryan as 'bad'. - First, to get rid of the Atlas threat. Controlling the ADAM removes the overpowering destructiveness that the enemy Splicers are capable of (allowing ending use of ADAM for his forces which had been done in the just to get parity), thus allowing conventional security methods to be used (no more fighting/battles). Once Atlas was gone then things could begin to recover and move forward unimpeded. - Ryans city takeover of Fontaine Futuristics (to get more knowhow/resources ontop of his Ryan Industry Labs). It was incredibly stupid for McDonagh to want to hand that operation to 'Fontaines Boys' (dangerous criminals ? what was he thinking ?), but then this was just one of many dim actions the Writers had him do to facilitate their strawman 'evil' Ryan 'plotline'. - Gatherers Garden machines to facilitate applying 'fixed' ADAM products to all users (particularly Splicers on Atlas's side). This would be the avenue to disperse the Pheromone Control Mods (genetic adjustments to make Splicers react to the Pheromone control agents and make them somewhat controllable). How early did Suchong suggest using this as a weapon against Atlas's Splicers?? The GG machines may have been planned for that (if not also to get ADAM in a regulated way to the populace, who demanded they be able to defend themselves against Atlas's terrorists). - Little Sister 'Gatherers' (and the Big Daddies to protect them) were supposed to expedite ADAM recovery for use in the war effort (also a more distasteful idea : to get the ADAM out of the bodies BEFORE desperate Splicers started 'recovering' it from the bodies themselves). I place THIS BD+LS 'Protector+Gatherer' solution well after the Kashmir Incident (And Suchong being alive well after the time he allegedly dies in the broken-canon of the BaS storyline) -- no point in Protectors protecting Gatherers who dont yet have masses of corpses to gather from -- THAT happens AFTER the Civil War really gets going -- And EVEN THEN it takes a while to decide to start a project to modify the City's Maintenance Cyborg 'Workers' and THEN to develop the Bond stuff (even BS2 was jumping-the-gun with Eleanor and Delta out 'Gathering' supposedly the night of the Kashmir Incident). Such a project is NOT like assembling a set of clothing apparel off the shelf - it is a major undertaking to develop the symbiotic pairing 'in-the-lab' and behavioral training to find and drink the blood from dead people. Its then even an bigger to build the full production process and all its infrastructure. (showing it be done rediculously fast was one of the shortcomings of the BaS plotlines). - Ryan would want to try to make improvements in the Plasmids/Tonics to alleviate many of the side effects in the interim before the Cure was ready, to stabilize the population and components to stabilize damage already done to Splicers. It is likely many of Ryan's Security personnel were NOT Spliced (he didnt need MORE unconrollable crazies), but had been trained with the advanced weapons (chemical throwers, smart munitions, traps, etc...). - Eventual elimination of ADAM use -OR- if possible, maybe even eventually making it 'safe' instead of a poison (Ryan could see the potential in it as long as HE "offered a better product".) - The Vita-Chambers (as a easily available therapy - those things were already everywhere) might be part of the stabalization/human repairs, and possibly the eventual mechanism for the 'Cure', or at minimum a 'safe' replacement/substitute for the ADAM Addiction. Tenenbaum apparently was 'out of the picture' for assistance with a Cure, so Ryan had to pursue other alternatives. --- --- --- Tattoos - Why Not ? : Other games have them. They are a fairly basic add-on feature to Player's Avatars They dont come off easy once put on at one of New Raptures 'Tattoo Parlours'. A good variation detail for Splicer's (fun effects ontop of tumors ?) Another Template for Player Created Assets. - Another Idea - Old Plasmid/Tonics which have Gone Bad : MMORPG Players may be finding these things which may have lain around for more than 10 years. The source of the ADAM product may affect its life-span - with some ADAM-Bootlegger's using crude processes, turning out items of dubious/inconsistant quality/toxicity (possibly made with great potential for fast degredation from that time point). Better manufacturers had some extra additive substances used to stabilize their product for longer shelf-life. Plasmids which were made to be used immediately - like those that Fontaine and Ryan had their forces using, those would not need such preservatives. People in Rapture likely continued to make their own ADAM products post Lamb (they probably did from the start), and the quality would vary significantly. There also may be some degredation caused by HOW the items were kept - extreme heat and even freezing can damage the molecules which make up their content). Degredation affect also varies with how complex the products effect was supposed to be, with simpler types more likely to remain potent (or partially) than Plasmids which made massive body changes (like most of the Combat Plasmids did). - Thats another idea for one of Old Rapture's mundane "Tonics" - Tattoo Remover ''' (maybe Players can find some laying around out in the wreckage ?) There could be hundreds of different additional Tonics and Plasmids (some with interesting/mystifying names) but being 'old' they dont work anymore (so the game doesn't have to add all the complex game mechanics to make them work - just a bottle, maybe a weird glkowey effect, and a funny name). The City probably would have a Bounty offered for such things (in whatever shape they might be) as a source of potentially useful genetic modification (the Cure has to deal with all kinds of damage, and the more known about such methods could be useful). Yet another 'Template' type for the MMORPG -- NEW (active) Plasmid/Tonic - which because of their game impact, complexity and possible use by NPCs would have to be thoroughly 'canon-ized'/reviewed/designed/tested before being added to the game. --- --- '''No Need for 'Cosmetic' Items : Other games have with wearable clothing/accessories which are visible but different from the the 'gear'-like equipment the Player accumulates/is awarded, which implement the bulk of their attributes bonuses and ability modifying stats. In this MMORPG you will look like what you wear. With the Fabrication system allowing you to customize the actual worn items more, the material/mechanism have inherent 'ordinary' attributes ( without some magical 'Boots that make you load your gun faster' or 'Hats that dispense money' type feebleness). Mods like decoration cutomizations would be available (with more Created endlessly by Players), and possibly be applied in a general way (to maximize their game reuse). Clothing and equipment will NOT impart significant 'buffs' or attributes, more than is logical for a real item (armor item will protect you in appropriate ways, but you wont on-wearing-it suddenly be stronger...) - To facilitate clothes-changing for different repeated occasions (visiting City Hall, going to clean sewers, going out to adventure in the Ruins, to work in your workshop, going to the local tavern, etc...) Outfit Mode Sets (need to think of a better name?) would allow setting the clothing/equipment selections to be switched-between (when desired) at your 'Team' base (or in a limited way out of some suitcase you take with you -- subject to container content limits). Sets of equipment for different tasks would be part of this system which also is used by your Team NPCs. --- --- --- . . .